Greed makes Oncie go bad
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: ONCEST WARNING! SMUT WARNING ! Based on the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship! Oncie is just minding his own business at a club with his friends when Greed comes in and swoops him off. I made a video to go along with it! It is called the same this as this, so just search this title on Youtube!


_**A/N: Alrighty! I recently made an oncest video with the song 'good girls go bad' and decided to write a fanfiction to go along with it! It's named the same way this one is. So, basically search up this title on Youtube! Oh, this is a club AU and greed-ler and Oncie are different people. Enjoy~!**_

 _ **Greed Makes Oncie Go Bad**_

Greed-ler was relaxing on his lounge chair in the VIP section. His black hair under his top hat. His emerald green eyes behind bug-eyed blue glasses. He had one long leg over the arm of the lounge chair, letting it lay there lazily. He wore his expensive green in-striped suit. Girls were swooning outside the area, wanting Greed to pick one of them to join him on the chair. Sadly for them, the man known as Greed-ler was wanting a specific person. A man, to be exact.

The man he wanted looked like him in the face, but younger. He had beautiful sky-blue eyes surrounded by long, curled eyelashes. He had the same button nose as Greed, and he had plump pink lips that were so kissable. The green-suited man loved this guy, only problem is that he never got his name.

Yes, as pathetic as it sounds, Greed-ler, the riches man in the land, never got a hold on a name he wanted. He deduced his reason to be that he was in a booming nightclub, where dancers were all around you when you enter the dance floor. Plus, the guy (that wore a lot of grey, by the way.) was standing in the corner.

 _~~~~~Flashback~~~~_

 _Greed-ler was standing outside the VIP area, which was unusual, because he always went there. He went straight to the bar, ordering an alcohol he paid extra for. A Marshmallow Bloody Mary. The green-clad man was sipping on it, girls behind him, squealing. Greed paid no mind to the ladies that were probably whores._

 _He looked curiously in the corner to see a guy, wearing a grey loose-fit club shirt. It was ripped where his neck was. He had a Thneed wrapped around his neck as a scarf. The man had his arms wrapped around his body defensively. Intrigued, Greed-ler stood up and stalked over to the boy. He was a few feet away by the time the grey-clad man looked up at Greed. The Greed-ler got closer, finally encasing the man to the corner he was in. Greed leaned his head in so he could be heard._

 _"Hey, you alone?" Greed asked, seductively. He noticed the blush forming on the, obviously, younger face._

 _He shook his head, pointed to the bathroom, "My friends are in the bathroom!" He yelled so Greed could hear._

 _"Oh, well. They still left you alone." Greed-ler smoothly took off his sunglasses, looking in the man's eyes._

 _The grey-clad man's blush deepened, "W-who are you?"_

 _"I am the Greed-ler. I am the inventor of the Thneed." He explained._

 _"Oh yah!" The man suddenly realized he he was, "I use your invention as a scarf!"_

 _Greed chuckled, ripping the Thneed and pulling his closer, "That's obvious, baby."_

 _"O-oh..." The guy stuttered._

 _"What's your name, by the way?"_

 _"I-It's-" The boy was about to say his name when suddenly my work rival, The Lorax, came into my view._

 _"Hey, What do you think you're doing?" The orange whatever-he-is glared pointedly at Greed._

 _"Ugh, why are you HERE, Mustache?" Greed groaned, arms still keeping The man in the corner._

 _"Wait, you two know each other?" The innocent man asked, looking between them. Another girl came up wearing a short pink dress and had a bit of an afro._

 _Greed looked at the boy in shock, "You know Mustache here?"_

 _"Well, yah. We're friends." The grey-clad man explained._

 _"That's right, so get your greedy hands off Beanpole!" The lorax grunted. Greed-ler wouldn't have listened if the man that Mustache called 'Beanpole' didn't struggle out._

 _"Come on, let's go to the bar." The lorax stated, dragging The guy away from Greed._

 _~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~_

Greed was determined to find the younger again. He stood up from his lounge chair and brushed off imaginary dust on his suit. He walked toward the exit of the VIP section. Girls screamed for Greed, begging him to notice them. He gave them a quick smirk, not taking off his glasses. They squealed, then fainted. Greed-ler chuckled as he walked further into the club. He decided that the man would be in the corner again. He looked and he was correct. There, standing in the corner with The Lorax was the beautiful man he was searching for. He was wearing a blackish vest tonight. The Thneed wrapped around his neck once again. The green-clad man wasn't going to risk getting nagged by mustache again, so instead, he tried getting the younger's attention.

He started waving his arms above his head at the man. When he didn't notice, Greed jumped on a couch, interrupting a make-out session in the process. He again waved an arm over his head at the boy. When that still didn't give him a look-see, he got frustrated. The green-clad man jumped off the couch and onto a ledge that was hanging off the wall. He looked over to the man. It seemed the movement sparked interest to the guy, because he looked at Greed and smiled. Greed-ler moved his hand out and curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion then jumped down from the ledge. The man excused himself from Mustache and ran up to the pinstripe-suited man.

"Hello, um...Greed-ler, was it?" The man greeted, smiling.

"Yes. Hello. I still haven't acquired your name, by the way."

He brushed his black hair behind his ear, "It's Once-ler. But everyone calls me Oncie."

"Well, Nice to meet you, _Oncie._ " The name rolled of Greed's tongue smoothly like the rest of him. Oncie blushed.

"U-um, why does The Lorax hate you if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, he is upset about the truffula trees being chopped down."

"I'm not too fond of that either." Oncie cringed, "But, I still like your product. It's warm and it's so soft!" As he said it, The Once-ler snuggled into his thneed.

Greed smiled, "I'm glad you like my Thneed."

"Now." Oncie's face quickly switched to one of sternness, "What is it you want with me?"

"Just your time."

Oncie huffed, "Why would I give you that?"

"Because I'll buy you a drink." Greed said flatly.

"I heard you're trouble."

Greed chuckled, "Only to those that mess with me."

"You sure?"

"Well, tell me. Why would you come my way if you knew I was trouble?"

Oncie blushed, "I...couldn't resist."

Greed-ler smiled, wrapping an arm around Once-ler's waist, "Then let's get that drink I promised you."

Greed lead Oncie to the bar, "What would you like to drink?"

"I-I don't drink."

"Ha. So what? Are you a sober virgin?" Greed joked. Oncie was silent, a dark blush creeping up.

The Once-ler answered quietly, "Yes."

Greed looked at the younger in shock, "Wow. Then, what do you like?"

"Marshmallows." Oncie stated dumbly, a little stubborn now.

"Really? Then I got the drink for you."

When they got to the bar, The green-clad man ordered two Marshmallow Bloody Mary's. Oncie was surprised they even sold those, so Greed explained it was only available to him and anyone he ordered for. The sipped on them for a few seconds. Oncie was coughing for the first sips, not used to the strong alcohol. It helped that it had a Marshmallow taste. After a bit of small talk, Oncie felt the other's strong arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hey, Oncie. Want to go to the VIP area with me?" Greed-ler bared his teeth in a grin, making Oncie feel vulnerable. He didn't want to go with this man, because of the rep he has for being 'trouble' but at the same time, he wanted to go. Like some unseen force wrote down that he would go into a secluded area with the stranger. oncie didn't smell much alcohol on Greed, so he knew the man wasn't wasted. This green-suited stranger wanted him and Oncie, for some strange reason, wanted him back. Oncie mumbled to himself, ' _I'm stupid for saying this...but one night couldn't be wrong...could it?'_

The younger took a breath, "Alright."

The Greed-ler smiled devilishly, pulling the Once-ler along. He made sure they got their drinks before going to the area. The crow-like girls were somewhat gone, only a few women were left standing. The guard let them in, fighting off the remaining ladies from entering. Greed moved the curtains so it gave the two privacy. Oncie was suddenly nervous again as the music from the club was muffled slightly by the curtains. Greed moved toward the younger, swiftly grabbing his hand and leading him to the chair. The Greed-ler sat down first, then moved the boy onto his lap. Once-ler gasped, struggling out of the other's grasp.

"Ah. I-isn't this taking it a little too far?"

"Oh, yah. You're a virgin." Greed joked, pinching The man's cheek teasingly.

Oncie huffed, he was almost ready to show this guy who's the virgin. He took a drink of his Marshmallow-flavored alcohol, standing up by the chair. He still refused to sit on the other's lap.

Greed continued, "You are so different from everyone else. You play hard to get, but at the same time, you know you want it."

"Who said I 'wanted' it?"

"Baby, I can see it in your eyes. You even told me you couldn't resist. You're so innocent and such a good boy." Greed-ler was officially pushing Oncie. He had a feeling the younger would snap. He was right.

"I am not a good boy! I'll show you." Oncie was fed up with the teasing. He was going to show this man his dark side. The boy looked quickly around the room and saw a pole. Blushing, Oncie walked over to it. He felt awkward as he got up to it. He thanked god the club music was still leaking through or else he would look stupid.

He began by jumping on it, wrapping his legs around the pole. Oncie whipped his hair as he spun around the pole, eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see if the older was laughing or not. He slackened his grip on the pole a bit to fall down a little. He put his feet back down on the ground, taking off his fedora and throwing it at Greed. Greed-ler caught it and put it on the table beside him. The green-clad man wasn't laughing, sure he was smiling, but a bulge was starting to grow. That gave Oncie some confidence. He reached down and took off his shoes, throwing them aside. he swung around the pole with his hands, landing on his feet. The younger unbuttoned his blackish vest and slipped it off sexily, throwing it at Greed-ler. He followed the beat of the song out in the club as he put his back on the pole, facing the other and slipping his hand under his own white shirt. He gave off a few solitary moans as he played with his nipples under his shirt. He quickly removed the shirt over his head. Then continued working on his niples. He pinched and pulled on them, giving off some groans. He moved up and down on the pole, back still on it. He heard Greed grunt in his chair. He looked lustfully at the other and saw the green-clad man grip at the arm rest, digging holes in them. Oncie giggled, twirling around and jumping on the pole again. Once he got a grip on the pole. He let the top half of his body fall down, returning his back on the pole, but upside down. He stared at the other, smiling as he let his body fall down on the ground smoothly. Oncie stood up and walked around the pole before hooking his thumbs in his pants and stalking over to Greed. He stood by the chair.

"Want me to take this off?" The young Once-ler asked.

Greed nodded, "Yes." He reached over to help take them off, but Oncie moved farther away.

Oncie smiled, "Say it."

"Say what?"

"That I am not innocent. That I am as bad as you."

Greed smirked, "Maybe you should show me some more evidence to prove you're 'bad'."

Oncie pulled his thumbs out of his pants and went in front of Greed-ler. He straddled the man and eased onto his lap. He took off his thneed that was still around his neck and wrapped it around Greed's neck, pulling him closer. Once-ler moved so their crotches touched. They moaned at the instant sensation. Oncie looked in Greed's eyes as he moved his hips up and down.

Oncie moaned, "Say I'm bad."

Greed grunted, "Fine...just take off the fucking pants!"

"Not until you say it!"

Greed growled, "You're bad. Alright?"

"Good answer." Once-ler stood up, and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them. Greed-ler reached over and pulled them down for Oncie. He picked the younger up bridal-style and took him over to a hidden place in the room where a bed was. He threw him on it and turned a notch, making the bed vibrate.

"Oh!" Oncie groaned, laying down fully on the bed. Greed chuckled and began pulling his tie off, throwing it aside. He realized he still had Oncie's thneed around his neck. He chuckled, taking it off and yanked Oncie's wrists together.

The Once-ler gasped, "Greed?"

"I'm trying something." Greed-ler tied the thneed around the other's wrists.

Greed set Oncie up so he was looking at him while the bed still vibrated under him. Greed started unbuttoning his green pinstriped suit. As he slipped it off, he immediately started on his white button-up. He was getting impatient. When that was done, his chest was showing. Oncie moaned, struggling because he wanted to touch those pecs.

"You like what you see, Baby?" Greed chuckled. Oncie nodded a little too eagerly.

Greed moved to his pants and pulled on them a little, teasing the younger. Oncie squirmed in his place. The older smirked, unbuttoning the tight dress pants, unzipping them as he pulled them down. Once-ler bit his bottom lip and turned his head away so he didn't have to look at the rather large bulge in the other's pants. Greed chuckled, getting on the bed. He did his stripper crawl toward the younger man. Oncie got pulled down fully on his back under Greed. Greed was above Oncie, giving him a smug grin. He leaned in close to the helpless man, giving his ear a lick. Oncie looked deep in the others eyes, a sudden realization that they haven't even kissed.

Oncie's lips quivered, "Kiss me, Greedy."

"My pleasure, Oncie." Greed smirked as he leaned in, easing their lips into a perfect fit. The older went painstakingly slow for Once-ler's enjoyment. Soon, he probed his tongue on the other's lips. Oncie didn't want the sudden sweetness, he knew he lost his good side in favor for becoming a bad boy. He instantly brought out his own tongue and pulled Greed's tongue in his mouth. He sucked on it sexily. The Once-ler reached up and tugged on those black locks of hair. The eldest got the memo as he felt his own sweetness leave him. He roamed the younger's smooth, hairless body. He started by running his fingers down the younger's neck, grazing it with his gloved hands. The sensation made Oncie arch into the touch.

"Nngh.. farther..." Oncie demanded. Greed-ler raked his hands down the other's chest, running along any bump and turn, memorizing the soft skin. He got to the nipples and pinched at the right one. Oncie jerked, moaning. This urged the older on. Smiling, he bent down, licked and nipped at the perky left nipple, continuing the pulling and twisting of the other one. After the left one was wet and slick, he did the same thing to the right nipple.

Oncie was writhing and groaning, "Greedy...mmh...lower!"

Greed grinned, sitting up, "Where do you want me to go?" Greed put his gloved hand on the other's thigh, close but not touching Oncie's bulge.

"Y-You know where." Once-ler blushed furiously.

"No I don't. You have to tell me, Baby."

"ngh...I-I want you...t-to touch..me on my place."

"You mean here?" Greed smirked as he placed his finger on Oncie's knee.

"No." Oncie shook his head.

"Here?" The gloved finger moved to the younger's bellybutton.

Oncie whined, "No!"

Greed chuckled, "You have to have to be more specific, Oncie."

"I-I want you...to touch m-my Dick!" Oncie yanked on his thneed desperately, "Please!"

Greed-ler went to the waistband of the other's heart underpants, making a remark that made Once-ler blush. He slipped his hand under the fabric and started kneading at the organ. Oncie gasped, moving his head to the side.

"Oh..uhh..mmmhh...Greedy~ faster! P-please!" Oncie begged, jerking his hips up into the gloved hand. The Once-ler hasn't felt no sensation such as this. He only ever felt his own hand. This man, this _stranger_ , has made him feel like he never had before. Oncie was ashamed that he was giving Greed-ler all of him. But, as the guy moved his hand faster on the organ, Once-ler realized he trusted this man. Plus, One night is all it is. If this was a mistake, they could pretend this never happened. Oncie moaned, he was close.

"Mmhh.. i-I'm close! G-greed!" Oncie whined when the feeling left his genital area. The glove was wet and stained with his substance.

Greed leaned in close, staring into Oncie's blue eyes, "Ready to show me your 'bad' side?"

When Once-ler nodded, Greed-ler yanked off the other's boxers, springing up was Oncie's erection. The younger gasped as the cold air hit his private area. It was around six inches, which was an improvement from before. Greed stood up on the vibrating bed, making sure Oncie could see as he swiftly pulled down his own briefs. Out springed a ten-inch boner that was not circumcised. The head glistened with perfect pre-cum. It made Oncie bit his bottom lip as he shivered with excitement.

Greed noticed, "Do you like what you see, Baby?"

Oncie nodded, "Y-yes."

Greed moved forward, still standing, "Are you hungry for this?" Greed-ler continued easing his cock closer to the other's face. Oncie didn't know he would like such dirty language, but apparently he did. When the head was a few inches away, he stuck his tongue out wantonly, trying to connect the dots. He only grazed the tip, but that was enough to make Greed shove the whole thing in Oncie's mouth with a groan. The Once-ler moaned, trying to suck him off while still tied with a thneed. He moved his head frantically, turning this way and that to make sure he got it all in his mouth. He licked the underside lovingly before raking the organ gently with his teeth. He treated the magnificent like it was a popsicle. Greed-ler soon was thrusting in and out of the hot mouth savagely. Oncie didn't mind, he strangely liked feeling his throat be used by the older. He wanted this. He was needing this.

"Uhh... that's it, Oncie, take my girth." Greed shivered, this was the first time he actually loved the sex. He has done it with different people, women precisely and it never has felt as good as the Once-ler was. He knew he wanted this man to be his.

When he felt he was close, Greed-ler pulled himself out of the younger's mouth. Oncie let his tongue do a pursuit for the organ shamelessly for a second before closing his mouth and looking up and Greed with dilated pupils.

"C-can you please put it in me now? I'm so ready it hurts!" Oncie moaned, the vibrating bed was really not helping his situation. Greed forgot that since Oncie was a virgin, he wouldn't last as long of Greed-ler. This gave the eldest a sly idea. He took off his gloves and wet three fingers. Greed-ler began to stick the first one in. Oncie deemed the intrusion weird. When Greed inserted a second finger and started scissoring and stretching, Oncie began feeling uncomfortable.

"G-greed! That hurts!"

"I know, just hold on." Greed kissed the younger's lips passionately. It brought the pain down some. When he found the younger's prostate, Oncie writhed.

"AH! oh! There! R-right there!"

When the stretching finished, Oncie was ready for the main course.

"G-greedy?"

Greed just removed his fingers, "Yes, baby?"

"C-can I ride you?"

"Sure." Greed-ler chuckled. He lifted Oncie and laid down on his back, putting the man on his stomach. He didn't bother untying the thneed. The Once-ler got on his knees and moved so his ass was right on the dick. He bit his lip as he got it in position, sitting easily on the head before slamming himself down forcefully. Oncie threw his head back and screamed. It hurt him,but he knew that if he didn't work it wouldn't do any good. So, after rocking on it a bit, he moved up and down. Greed held on the his hips, smiling as he groaned. He met the younger half-way to try to help find his prostate. When suddenly Oncie moaned and began picking up his pace on the organ, Greed-ler knew they found it. The Once-ler was unashamed as he stabbed himself on the dick.

"Oh! uh! Yes, Oncie. That's it. Ride my dick." Greed encouraged.

"ungh! All for you, Daddy! Oh! Uhhh! AH!" Oncie panted, "I-I'm so close, G-greedy! _greedy~!_ "

Oncie came all over their chests and faces. Greed felt the walls clench around him. He was close to the edge to, but he still had a ways to go. He switched their positions and began thrusting into the younger's ass, finding his own release. Oncie laid there, exhausted, letting Greed finish in him. He gripped Greed-ler's hair as he felt the organ throb inside him.

"I'm coming, oncie. I-i'm there." Greed grunted, letting his release fill the other's hole. They cleaned each other up and then laid down after Greed turned of the vibrations.

They laid there staring in each other's eyes, love full in them despite the one-night promise they made themselves.

"Was it good for you?" Greed smirked as he reached on the table by him to get a cigar. He lit it and some smoke flew to Oncie's face.

Oncie coughed, "Y-yes. What about you?"

"It was fantastic!" Greed exaggerated. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Oncie while the other held his cigar.

"Greed."

"To be honest, you were the best I've had. And I'd like us to have more."

"You mean, like, me being your whore?" Oncie asked, confused.

Greed laughed, "No. As in you being my boyfriend."

"What about the Lorax?"

Greed made a gesture, "Sucks to the Lorax."

Oncie giggled at the Lord Of The Flies reference. He couldn't wait to join this guy that looked surprisingly like him.

 _ **A/N: Finished~! Finally! I made a deal with myself that if I'd finish, I could do something special. YAY~! This has been the longest Oncest fic i have ever made. Please Favorite and Comment! Plz? Please comment for some marshmallows? *holds a bowl out***_


End file.
